


What if?

by ArtisanGriffinKane



Series: Kabby Smut Prompts Collection [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby smut, Sexual Tension, angry fights, kabby coworker AU, kabby modern AU, tipsy talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisanGriffinKane/pseuds/ArtisanGriffinKane
Summary: Prompt: "Could you write a office coworker kabby smutty AU? Like Kane loves her but Abby is unaware? Like she doesn't realize the tension they have is sexual."





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with the first entrance for the collection of Kabby Smut Prompts you gave me, hopefully it will be good enough, is not completly and smut only, but this is what came up when I started writing, and sometimes we have just to follow our heart when is about Kabby, am I right? Enjoy!

 

  


The first time they met it was a rainy day of Spring. The storm had hit in full force the city of Arkadia, blinding the sun and the white soft clouds that had grew in the sky in the early morning. The air was still warm when the first drops of rain had started to fall, in a matter of seconds the city was a mess of honks echoing in the air and tires screaming on the concrete.

 

The main road was literal chaos, cars frantically trying to turn in every direction, without success, people screaming and cursing randomly to the traffic that was growing around them. Everyone were busy in insulting and complaining, everyone except Abby Griffin.

 

The woman was sitting quietly in her black sedan, waiting for her turn, pushing her vehicle forward whenever she had the chance, without even glancing to the yelling man at her left, or the hysterical woman at her right, or the kid that was crying in the car right in front of her. She kept checking the car's digital clock from time to time, realizing she was gonna be really late.

 

Her first day hadn't started in the best way that was true, but getting angry about it wasn't gonna solve a thing, so she kept her hands on the stirring wheel, trusting her car to take her where she needed... sooner or later.

 

In the meantime, in one of the highest towers of the city, Marcus Kane was taking his jacket off, smiling to the young lady that was waiting for him in his office.

 

“Morning Maya, is the new Doctor here already? Am I in trouble?” he asked, trying to hide his smirk, the girl chided him with a look and shook her head.

 

“She wasn't here when I started my shift one hour ago, and nobody showed up except for the usual.” she added, while putting on his desk some papers he had to fill before going home.

 

“Good, do you still need to have breakfast?” he asked with a smile, while pushing the girl on the back and walking with her to the coffee room.

 

“As always I was waiting for you _sir_.” she joked, while they started to fill their mugs with steaming dark coffee.

 

Marcus started to sip at his liquid breakfast, Abby turned her car into an emptier road to avoid the traffic. He started chatting with his coworker Bellamy Blake and Abby started scanning every building, to be sure she was heading in the right direction.

 

Marcus checked the clock hanging from the wall and shook his head, Abby found herself stuck into the traffic again. He cleaned his mug and told Maya to go in her office, Abby sneaked between two other cars to keep marching forward on the road that leaded to her new office.

 

Marcus sat down in his office, called a few clients, and waited. Abby was forced to stop her car because of an accident between two other vehicles, no victims, just another setback. Marcus checked his wrist watch and snorted, turning on his computer. Abby checked her digital clock, and sighed when she noticed she was already twenty minutes late, but tried to smile politely to the police officer that was asking her to use the secondary road to get to the center of the city.

 

Marcus stopped reading the report he was focused on to check the clock once again, _30 minutes late_ , he shook his head and started preparing a mental speech for the woman they were all waiting for. Abby was finally able to drive without been stuck into traffic again, but not without troubles anyway. Her car kept moving fast between streetlights, pedestrian crossing, kids threatening their parents to jump in the middle of the street, barking dogs and slow old ladies with the apparent desire to suicide themselves.  


Marcus got up from his chair and went to Maya, asking if the woman had had at least the _decency_ to call and apologize. Abby was at her last red light, as soon as it turned green, she pushed her vehicle forward and finally could see the tower scraping the gray sky above her, _Arkadia Pharmaceutical Company, Wallace & Co. _

 

Marcus filled a second cup with dark coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping at it slowly, his dark eyes fixed on the elevator at the entrance. Abby parked her car, rain pouring down heavily, her white satin blouse and her dark blue pencil skirt couldn't do anything to shield her from it, and in a matter of seconds she was soaked in rain.

 

_Great._

  


When she rushed toward the building's entrance, the concierge bowed in respect and she mumbled some rough greeting, pushing herself inside, dripping rain all over the marble floor. Marcus pursed his lips, his eyes shifting from the entrance to the clock, his mug emptying slowly in his stomach. Abby sneaked inside the elevator and started pushing the button frantically, trying to fix her wet hair on her shoulders, she sighed out and straightened her back, raising her chin, clearing her throat.

 

When the elevator started traveling higher, reaching the last floor, Marcus was cleaning his mug once again, sighing with himself at the woman's behavior. When Abby stepped in the office at last, he wasn't looking, when she nodded to the girl at the reception desk, he was putting the mug away. When he turned again to check on the elevator, she was already heading to her office, and he didn't see her.

 

It was when she had closed herself in her office that Maya informed him that the _Doctor_ had finally arrived. He clenched his jaw and started walking heavily toward the woman's office. Abby was _brushing_ her hair with her wet fingers, snorting whenever a new knot prevented her to move forward. She was so focused on one of them, that didn't notice the tall man that opened her office door, and that was now standing there, watching.

 

“For the love of god.” she muttered, trying to fix her wet strands behind her ears on a wing and a prayer. Marcus shoved his hands in his pockets, and kept quiet, observing the soaked in rain woman in front of him.

 

Abby sighed and shook her head, forcing her skirt down on her legs again, it was stubbornly traveling up on her bare legs, threatening to give her new colleagues a really special kind of first impression. When she finally turned, and saw him standing there quietly, she yelped.

 

“Oh god, you scared the hell out of me!” she put dramatically a hand on her heart, leaning over her glassy desk, trying to shake the shivers from her body.

 

“Dr. Griffin, I suppose?” he said, tilting slightly his head, his voice low and stern. Abby blinked and looked up at him again, she raised her chin and cleared her throat, nodding.

 

“Marcus Kane?” she asked while approaching, stretching politely a hand toward him. Marcus didn't even blink once and observed the woman in front of him. She was soaked in rain, her clothes looked pretty uncomfortable, her hair were a mess and her mascara was threatening to melt on her cheeks, but she was looking straight in his eyes, not a trace of shame in her dark stare.

 

“You're late.” he said, shaking the small hand she was offering him, it was wet and cold, but also extremely soft. The woman smirked and nodded.

 

“I know.” she said, turning again, collecting her hair into a ponytail. “Unfortunately I live out of town and had started raining while I was already on my way, we both know how people get... _messy_ when it rains.” she said, flashing him a polite smile.

 

“I live out of town myself, but I was in time.” he said, raising his chin, clearing his throat. The woman stopped what she was doing and pursed her lips, then crossed her arms and walked toward him once again.

 

“Yeah? Where do you live Mr. Kane?” she asked, raising a curious, or accusatory, eyebrow. Marcus pursed his lips.

 

“Polis.” he said, at that the woman smirk appeared once again.

 

“I live in the valley.” she tilted her head. “I need two hours to get here, you need just half of one.” she said, shrugging and walking back to her desk, as if like that she had somehow _won_ the argument.

 

“You have to be on time.” he said, and the woman nodded.

 

“Oh I will be. Don't worry for me Mr. Kane.” she said, then flashed a look at herself. “Now, if you would excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.” she said, and without waiting for an answer walked outside, disappearing into the hallway.

 

Marcus was left alone at that, speechless, blinking in confusion. The speech he had prepared for her had flew out of his mind as soon as he had entered her office, and he already knew that whatever was going to happen from now on, wasn't gonna be pleasant at all.. at least for him.

 

_Oh, and how right he was._

  
  
  
  


_…._

  
  


The first time they argued about something it was a sunny day of Spring. Abby was working there since two weeks already, and they hadn't been able to see each other that much. Their offices faced one another, both of them with glassy walls that gave them both the chance to look inside the other one whenever they wanted, and surely they did, when the other one wasn't looking.

 

In the morning they both walked straight to their respective office, turning on their computers, preparing the documents they knew they had to look at, then they headed toward the coffee room. Marcus would sip at his dark coffee quietly, while she would drink her long cappuccino without even glancing at him, always already busy with some phone calls.

 

They would never even say a word to each other while walking back to their office.

 

When they finally found themselves forced to share the same room for more than just few seconds, it was because of an important meeting about the new product they had to sell to the hospitals of the entire country.

 

When he started talking about the strategy they were going to use, Abby had started making _faces._ At first he hadn't noticed, and had kept talking to his team, when she snorted loudly though, he stopped and looked at her.

 

“Something wrong Dr. Griffin?” he asked, flashing her a bitter smile. The woman blinked and pursed her lips.

 

“Absolutely not.” she said, shaking her head and flashing him a perfect kind smile. She crossed her arms and kept observing him, one eyebrow raised, her long hair weren't wet this time, and she was wearing the same clothes of her first day. This time though they were perfectly dry, adjusting to her curves softly, her satin white blouse was slightly open on her chest, exposing just a respectable amount of her neck and chest. Her pencil skirt was clingy on her long crossed legs.

 

Marcus realized he had been _staring_ too long, when Bellamy cleared his throat and forced him to blink, at that Abby tilted her head in curiosity, but kept quiet.

 

“Ok, I was saying?” he started to mumble, looking at the papers in his hands.

 

“That we are going to force every doctor in town to buy this new pill.” Abby said, at that everyone fell quiet and turned toward her. Marcus frowned.

 

“Excuse me?” he said, surely she hadn't said what he had heard. Abby smiled and leaned forward on the desk, in doing so she pressed her chest against her entangled arms.

 

“You really think we can go to every hospital of the country, and tell them that if they don't use our new pill, their patients are going to die?” she asked, tilting her head in what looked like fake curiosity. Marcus shook his head.

 

“I never said that.” he muttered, Bellamy flashed him an amused look. Abby sighed and massaged her temples with her fingertips.

 

“Ok gentlemen, I get now why you needed me here.” she said, pursing her lips and leaning back again on her chair.

 

“We didn't.” Marcus said, clenching his jaw at the woman's words. Abby raised an eyebrow.

 

“We both know that this isn't true Mr. Kane.” she said while standing up. She started pacing the room slowly, her arms crossed, her heels ticking on the marble floor.

 

“You still don't understand how doctors work.” her hands adjusted the belt of her skirt against her tiny waist. “You think you can sell them everything you create, because you think you have the magic pill for every disease.” she kept saying, while shaking her head. “But this isn't how it works. Did you know that homeopathic medicines are now highly requested?” she asked, leaning her hands on the desk.

 

“Nature provides us with many of the things we need, if you have a disease be sure that Mother Earth has the cure.” she said, scanning every person that was sitting around the table, her eyes settled on him at last. “This is what people want to hear. Unfortunately we all know that cancer can't be cured without chemotherapy, or that without a surgery we can't save someone that needs a new heart.” she raised from the desk once again.

 

“What we need to do here ladies and gentlemen, is to find something that cures, but that doesn't scare the hell out of homeopathic doctors and their patients. We all know that they think that the more medicine we take, the more we get sick. Right?” she asked eventually, when everybody staid still without answering, she sighed.

 

“You think that for a doctor the goal is always the pill? Or the surgery?” she asked again to her speechless audience. “The goal of a doctor is to cure the patient. We don't want everybody to take pills over pills, or to follow strict rules about what they can eat or do. Life matters nothing if it doesn't feel like one, right?” she asked, at that some heads started nodding.

 

“We sell medicines, this is a pharmaceutical company Dr. Griffin, if we don't sell these pills, we don't get money.” Marcus said suddenly, at that Abby looked at him again and pursed her lips.

 

“Money. Is always about money isn't it? I know Mr. Kane how pharmaceutical companies work, I'm a doctor remember? You have no idea ho many people I had to push out of my office when it was about selling me every kind of magic pill.” she said, shaking her head.

 

“This is the problem, we don't have to stop selling or producing pills, because people surely need them to get better, we all know that. What we need to do is find a different way to sell them.” she said, and sat down again, leaning toward him.

 

“What we need is to find a balance, we have to respect the product, we have to respect the doctor, and we have to focus on the patient.” she said, shrugging. “We are not trying to sell houses or cars here, we are selling medicines, we create them, because we want to help people.” she said eventually.

 

“This is exactly why we need to sell them. Without medicines people get sick.” Marcus said, at that Abby smiled shyly.

 

“See? You are saying it again. If the patient doesn't take _our_ pill he will _die.”_ She said, at that Marcus frowned and parted his lips to talk, but she preceded him.

 

“You have to change your way, all of you have.” she looked at everybody. “We are not creating pills that cure diseases that people don't have, we can't predict when and if someone will get sick. We are selling a solution to something people will _may_ have one day, we don't want them to get sick, do we?” she stood up again.

 

“Do you remember _Thalidomide_?” she asked, her face serious, everyone nodded. “People are still angry about it, and scared. We aren't the Grünenthal Company of course, but do we really want to focus on the final goal? Without being sure about what we sell, how we sell it?”

 

“That medicine was a mistake, just a terrible mistake.” Marcus said, Abby at that glared at him.

 

“A mistake? It was sold as a medicine that delicate that even pregnant women could take it, and look what happened to their children.” she said angrily. “We can't keep selling pills and medicines because we have to, we can't keep focusing on finding the right slogan to sell more, we have to focus on what we are selling and why.” she was raising her voice now.

 

“We are doing that, you are here since two weeks, you can't judge us, you don't know anything about me, my team and this company!” Marcus spatted, at that Abby shook her head.

 

“I do know you, my hospital bought for many years from this company, even before you got the job Mr. Kane. So don't you dare tell me what I know or what I don't!” she growled, her jaw clenched. Marcus sighed out.

 

“What I am saying is that you are a doctor, you had always been the one buying not selling, you don't know how it works, you are here just as a consultant.” he said and added, under his breath, _“And we don't need your help.”_

 

“What did you just say?” she asked suddenly, one hand on her hip, the other gripping at her empty chair. Marcus blinked.

 

“That you are here just a consultant.” at his words she shook her head.

 

“Not that.” she muttered, leaning over her chair, both hands squeezing the metal now. “You know Mr. Kane, the more you talk the more I realize why I had to be here.” she said, her eyes were burning now.

 

“I don't need you here, no matter what you say to yourself.” he snorted, at that Abby licked her lips angrily.

 

“You're impossible.” she hissed, and Marcus chuckled bitterly.

 

“The feeling is mutual.” he growled, at that Abby nodded and bit at her lower lip.

 

“You know what? Do as you want, I don't care. Keep selling drugs as if they are magic pills to cure everything, keep doing that yeah. But when you will take a wrong step, oh and trust me you will, then I will not be there to help you, remember that!” she said, and with that she flew out of the meeting room, without looking back.

 

The echo of her ticking heels faded as soon as her door was slammed closed at her back.

 

And with that they had shared their first argument. The first one of many that were about to come.

  
  


….

  


The first month ended without any other fight. Abby was always too busy in her office to talk to anybody anyway. Surely this didn't mean that she couldn't flash him her best glares through the entire day, or do something to piss him off.

 

When he passed her on his way to the coffee room for example, she would _accidentally_ crash her shoulder against his, muttering something about _“Being too busy to look where she was going”_. Or even when he was enjoying quietly his lunch, reading one of his poetry books, she usually liked to walk in shouting random complains to her phone, doing her best to annoy him. Then she liked to lean against the kitchen counter, tilting her head and whispering, “Oh sorry, am I disturbing you?” and without waiting for an answer she was gone once again.

 

She was _infuriating_. The more he tried to ignore her, the more she seemed to be around him.

 

When it wasn't in the meeting room, where she liked to argue with him about every single detail, from the way he talked to the way he wrote, it was in his office. Because suddenly Abby had decided she could come in his office without permission, opening the door whenever she wanted, rushing in and smashing on his desk piles and piles of papers he had to fill without adding a word.

 

Marcus had tried over and over again to keep ignoring her, but the more he kept silent, the more she seemed to get angry. The problem was that he had started noticing, that the more she got angry, the more beautiful she looked.

 

The first time this thought had passed through his mind, it was late in the morning, he was in his office, reading some documents he had to approve for a meeting with potential new clients.

 

He spotted her walking toward his office in the corner of his eyes. She was wearing a black silky blouse that reflected the artificial lights of the room, her hair were falling on her shoulders in perfect straight honey colored strands, a short black skirt was wrapped around her waist and legs, and as usual her feet were constricted inside a pair of black heels. She opened his door without knocking and then crossed her arms, tilting her head.

 

“What the hell Kane?” she spatted, at that Marcus pursed his lips, stroking his chin.

 

“Morning to you too Abby.” he had started calling her by her nickname yes. He didn't really know when that had happened exactly, but one day he had noticed the way she flinched anytime he used it, and surely he couldn't waste the opportunity to annoy her. The fact that it sounded beautifully and that he liked to say it, didn't matter at all, of course.

 

“I spent an entire week on that review for our new coagulant, and what I discover this morning?” she obviously wasn't asking, but he hummed as if really interested in knowing. “That you didn't even send it to Mr. Wallace!” her voice sounded closer now. It was when he finally turned that noticed she was leaning over his desk, her palms wide open on the wooden material, her long hair were cascading on her shoulders, covering slightly her neckline.

 

“Why haven't you sent that report Kane?” she asked, her dark eyes were fixed on him. Marcus parted his lips and then shrugged, shaking his head, saying nothing, looking back at his computer screen. Abby blinked, tilting her head.

 

“I beg you pardon?” she leaned forward, her perfume reached him. Unfortunately for him her scent was divine, not too sweet, not too acrid, it was fragrant, slightly exotic, deeply rich. He cleared his throat, and looked at her, trying to avoid in every possible way the direct line he had on her inviting neckline, she was suddenly too close.

 

“I had already sent mine, yours was useless.” he said quietly. Abby kept staring at him for a while, then was when she bit at her lower lip, at this he couldn't help it and his eyes landed briefly on her mouth, she didn't seem to notice, too busy at glaring at him.

 

“You are an asshole, you know that right?” she growled, her smoky voice reverberated quietly in the tiny space of his office. He licked his lips and shrugged again, relaxing on his chair, trying to put more distance between them, because her proximity was suddenly affecting him too much. “You bastard.” she hissed, and if she wasn't, well... her, and he wasn't him, and this wasn't their office, he surely would have found her cursing pretty funny, to not say even _alluring_.

 

“Abby, be kind, would you?” he said quietly. At his words the woman widened her dark eyes, her long eyelashes stroked her eyebrows, then she pursed her lips and straightened her back again, her hands on her hips, her fingers digging in the silky material of her shirt.

 

“Go to hell.” she muttered, before turning on her heels and walking outside without adding anything else.

 

And if the way she had been swinging her hips had captured his attention, surely it had been just a coincidence.

  
  


….

  
  


Things had started getting more hard for Marcus on the fourth month. Everything had been particularly the same till that _fateful_ _day_. The day he had discovered that Abby Griffin was more than just a pain in the ass.

 

Abby was late, and this was unusual, because as she had promised, after her first day she had always been on time, if not even always early. But that morning she was supposed to be in her office since half an hour, and yet nobody had seen her.

 

Marcus wasn't particularly annoyed about it, it was the first time and he surely couldn't deny that it could happen to everybody. What was making him feel slightly uncomfortable was something he could name just as... _worry._ He was worried, and this notion was confusing him.

 

The thing was probably that he had started to get used to her. He was used to hear the sound of her heels ticking on the marble floor echoing all around the office, he was used to hear her smoky voice talking loudly at the phone every morning. The smell of his coffee didn't seem the same without some traces of her perfume, that she would send his way while walking past him to grab her own mug.

 

It was just half an hour yes, and he had been used to the _lack_ of her for his entire life, she was also annoying and always angry with him, and never once had flashed him a polite smile since the first day. So why was he this _agitated_?

 

It was when almost an hour had passed that the elevator in the entrance rang softly in the silence of the office, at the sound Marcus couldn't help himself and had to step outside his office, his dark eyes scanning carefully the area, trying to look all but interested in who had arrived.

 

Then was when he heard it for the first time, _her laugh._ Abby Griffin was laughing, heartily. It was a sound that seemed to come straight from her heart, growing into her lungs, exploding out of her velvety lips. Yes she also had beautiful lips, he had to admit.

 

He blinked and curiosity started to drag him toward the entrance, he couldn't see her yet, but that sound, followed by someone else giggling, was dragging him toward her. When he turned the corner and could see her, he stopped and stared.

 

She was leaning over the reception desk, her hair were a fluent cascade of curls, he had never seen her without straight hair before, she was beautiful. Her eyes were shining while she talked to a young girl at her side, he couldn't see her face, but their hair had the same length, cascading in the same way over their shoulders.

 

Suddenly she spotted him and closed her lips, her eyes didn't stop shimmering though, she cleared her throat and wiped away a tear of hilarity. “Sorry for the delay Kane.” she said, at that the young girl turned and blinked her eyes.

 

“My bad.” she said, a matching smile was printed on her lips, she had blue bright eyes, that were shimmering with the same intensity of Abby's, blonde long hair that framed her face perfectly. Marcus didn't know the girl but somehow... she looked familiar.

 

“Oh well, then you should fire her and not me.” Abby joked, at that the girl chuckled and Abby bit at her lower lip, kissing the girl's forehead. “Thank you honey for breakfast, now you should go back home.” she whispered into her hair.

 

The girl leaned against her, snuggling on her shoulder and smiling softly. “You're welcome, see you at home?” she whispered, and Abby nodded.

 

“Sure.” Abby added, while patting the girl one last time on the head. Then she forced her to withdraw, the blonde girl chuckled and then nodded, walking backwards toward the elevator.

 

“Be good while I'm not around ok?” she said, Abby chuckled and offered her another smile. Then the girl nodded toward him. “It was a pleasure Mr. Kane.” she said, before entering the elevator. “See you tonight _mum._ ” she added while the elevator closed on itself and traveled down again.

 

Abby sighed, her dark eyes still staring at the spot where she had disappeared, and then turned toward the receptionist. “Sorry again for the delay.” she said to her, Marcus was still staring in silence. Then she turned toward him and did a thing she had never done before, she smiled, genuinely, kindly, with a touch of affection. “You're good Kane?” she asked, while approaching him, tilting her head in curiosity.

 

“I... yes, I'm good.” he said, blinking to clear his mind. Abby frowned, but her smile turned into an amused smirk almost immediately.

 

“Good to know.” she said, before raising her chin and flashing him another smile. “Sorry again by the way.” she added, while walking toward her own office, disappearing around the corner in a matter of seconds.

 

And there Marcus staid, pondering about what had just happened.

 

....

 

When he saw her walking inside the coffee room, he stood up from his chair and followed his instinct to reach her, without thinking twice. When he stepped inside, she was giving him her back, filling her mug with her usual cappuccino, but what was different this time was that she wasn't arguing at the phone, she was humming to herself, she seemed _happy_.

 

He couldn't bear himself to brake the moment, but also couldn't find a reason to leave, and so he leaned his shoulder against the door frame and kept watching in silence. She kept humming until suddenly even her body started following the melody, her hips swinging from side to side softly. At that Marcus couldn't help himself and smiled, shaking his head in amusement.

 

He didn't know what had happened that morning, but whatever that was, he was grateful. Even if he had started to get used to this woman's behavior, like the way her stubbornness could turn his humor upside down, he liked this new side of her. This carefree, happy, joyful side she was spreading all over the room.

 

Suddenly she wasn't anymore the angry colleague that liked to walk around while shouting insults at him. Suddenly she was just a woman, humming with herself while sipping at her cappuccino, and that was now turning to him, and the expression that blossomed on her face when she caught him staring, was priceless.

 

She stopped humming immediately, her lips few inches from her mug, her dark eyes were wide open, she blinked them in surprise. Then as if nothing had happened, she took a long sip, nodded to herself and hid her smile inside of her mug, walking past him, murmuring a shy, _“Kane.”_ before disappearing once again in her office.

 

The only thought that his mind could form at that was, _adorable_.

  
  


….

  
  


Of course after that random episode things had rapidly started to settle into routine once again. She was again in time every morning, her hair once again were perfectly straight, her glare was back in place, her lips never turned into a smile. Marcus was curious though, apparently that girl was her daughter, and he had never once asked himself if she had a daughter, not that he hadn't ask himself if she was married, it was probably more than just plausible according to the ring she had on her finger. A woman like her surely wasn't alone.

 

Yes she was stubborn as hell, she wasn't able to stop arguing, and liked to be right every single time. But she was also striking beautiful, had the kind of walk that could make you forget about what was that thing you were thinking about, and her perfume was expensive and rich, able to linger into the room for days.

 

She was the kind of woman that surely didn't need a man at her side to be happy, she was confident, proud of herself, really smart and very well aware of it. But every human being at some point need another human being to share a life with. Surely she had this, and he was half happy about it and half... something he couldn't quiet name.

 

He wasn't jealous, of course she was a beautiful woman and she was smart and probably even funny if she wanted to, but he had no right to feel jealous. He was probably more _envious,_ he was envious because she had something he had never had, she had something he didn't even know how to get.

 

He was handsome, he knew that, and many women all over the years had tried to _capture_ him, to keep him with them. The only problem was that none of them had been able to make him feel the same desire, not even one of them had been able to make him think, _what if?_

 

No woman apart from this stubborn pain in the ass, that liked to wear clingy clothes and had the smokier and probably sexier voice he had ever heard. This woman that had a ring on her finger and one on a necklace that she liked to hide under her blouse. This woman that he couldn't make laugh or smile, this woman that loved to piss him off.

 

This woman was making himself ask _what if?_

 

What if they had met years ago? When they were twenty years younger?

 

What if she hadn't been married? What if she had liked him?

 

What if they weren't working together? What if he had the chance to meet her in other circumstances?

 

_What if?_

 

The problem was that of course there wasn't an answer to any of his questions. Because it wasn't possible to go back in time, it wasn't possible to meet before time decided it was time, it wasn't possible to erase and change.

 

And so his _what ifs_ flew out of the window.

  
  


….

  


The day he screwed it up, eventually came.

 

He was angry, and he didn't even know why he was that angry, but his feet dragged him to her office with such a rage that everyone avoided him on his path. He slammed her door open, his eyes glaring and burning, he spotted her immediately.

 

She was sitting at her desk, she was wearing glasses, it was the first time he saw them on her, but at the moment he was too focused on his anger to notice that particular. She blinked and took them off, tilting her head.

 

“Please, come in.” she said sternly, her eyes heavy, her jaw clenched. Marcus closed the door vehemently and approached her desk.

 

“You.” he growled, Abby didn't even blink. “You...” he searched for the words, but nothing smart enough popped up. “You... _evil_ _bitch_.” he growled, knowing that surely wasn't the best insult ever, but he had to make it work.

 

At his words Abby bit at the inside of her cheek, she seemed amused more than offended, this pissed him off even more.

 

“You.” he said again, his hands landed on the desk and his fingertips started pressing on the cold wooden material. “What happened in your life to turn you into _this_?” he said, at his words Abby didn't flinch, but something passed in her irises, something he couldn't name.

 

“What is your real problem Abby? Why do you have to argue about everything, trying to sabotage every single damn thing I do?” he snorted, leaning closer toward her, his breath stroked her hair, she blinked. “Why are you always in need to fight me? Why can't you see that we are on the same page here?” he asked, without really asking, but of course she thought differently.

 

“We are different Kane. You know that. And you also know that I'm righ-” at this he smashed one hand on the desk.

 

“No! Shut up!” he shouted, this time Abby widened her eyes, her hands clenched into fists.

 

“Hey Kane watch your tone!” she said, slowly leaning back on her chair, as if she wanted to put more distance between them. Marcus at that leaned forward.

 

“No Abby, this time you let me finish first.” he growled, staring at her with the angrier stare he could. She clenched her jaw and pursed her lips, then kept quiet, staring back at him with the same fierce.

 

“You have to stop it Abby! I'm sick and tired of you always changing things, always saying what do you think about... everything!” he withdrew from her desk, at that Abby sighed in something that seemed relief.

 

“I can't take it anymore! I come in everyday and you know what I ask myself first thing in the morning?” he asked, without really asking, this time Abby didn't stop him. “I ask myself if this morning Dr. Griffin will still be the same enormous pain in the ass she is, or if maybe she somehow get a chance to relax the night before!” he knew already he was stepping into dangerous ground, but he was furious, and couldn't stop.

 

“I ask myself if maybe this time she got the chance to get laid down, because maybe is this what you need! Have you ever thought about it Abby? Have you ever asked yourself if what you need is maybe to bang a little more?” once again, he knew he had to stop, he knew he had no right to say what he was saying, but how to get out of it? He was so damn angry... and for what reason, he couldn't even remember.

 

“Maybe you should ask your husband to take care of you more than just once a week! Because we have the right to come at work without the fear of you eating us alive!” he growled, and then was when he noticed the way Abby was looking at him. Her eyes were wide, and glassy, her chin was trembling, her left hand was gripping at her desk. Marcus stopped talking at that.

 

He parted his lips, but Abby swallowed and her index finger pointed toward the door. “Get out.” she muttered under her breath. Marcus licked his lips, clearing his throat, he knew he had made one big wrong move.

 

“Abby I'm sorry I-” but Abby at that rose from her seat and walked toward him, without giving him a chance to get what was happening. She gripped at the collar of his shirt, opened the door and held him there, between her office and the empty hallway. Her dark eyes fixed on him, few tears had escaped them.

 

“Next time you have a complain write me an email, because I don't want to see you ever again in my office, is that clear enough?” she growled, and how angry she sounded now. In that moment Marcus realized that there had always been a missing piece. There had always been something missing in the way she argued with him.

 

She had always been angry, but not even once she had sounded _hurt_ or _disgusted_ as she was was now. Her red eyes, her trembling chin, the strength in her grip on his shirt, everything was shouting at him that she was more than just angry now, and that he had to go and leave her alone, if he didn't want this to end up even worse.

 

He wanted to say something, but her glare made him change his mind, and then she pushed him outside, slamming the door closed. Marcus was speechless, and felt as an idiot. He blinked and turned, everyone in the office were working, pretending they had not been staring at them the entire time. He swallowed and straightened his back, walking back in his office.

 

It was when he had sat down again, the door was closed and silence had descended again, that he dared to look at her office. What he saw was something he hadn't plan, not even once, to happen.

 

Abby was crying, hiding her face in the palm of her hands, sitting on the couch that was at her desk's side. Marcus stared, his heart shivering in his chest, his mouth dry, his mind yelling at him that he was an asshole.

 

Then, after what felt like a lifetime, she stopped and raised her eyes, turning her head. She spotted him staring, her glare was so fierce and filled with anger, that Marcus almost felt it physically burning his skin. She clenched her jaw and lowered the curtains that could grant her some privacy, disappearing from his view.

  


After that episode, she never once talked to him again, for an entire month.

  


….

  


It was late at night when Abby decided her silence was over.

 

They were the only one left in the office, he bowed on some papers in his office, she hiding in hers, the curtains never once had been raised again since the day she had left them fall down. He was so focused on filling the documents, that when her message popped up on his desktop, he didn't notice.

 

It was when he turned to grab a sip of coffee that he saw it shimmering on his computer.

 

**_Abby G._ **

 

_Are you still there?_

 

Marcus blinked and leaned forward, opening the chat, they never once had shared one message, so it was empty, apart from her question. He looked at her office, the curtains were still down, no movements.

 

**_Marcus K._ **

 

_Yes. You need anything?_

 

He typed, and then waited, for some reasons his heart had started hammering in his chest, and he felt the need to swallow. After a while his computer rang again.

 

**_Abby G._ **

 

_No._

 

Her answer made him frown, he blinked and then landed his fingertips on the keyboard. Then he stopped, he wanted to ask her why then she had wrote him if she didn't need anything... but suddenly he couldn't. His thoughts fell quiet when another message popped up.

 

**_Abby G._ **

 

_Could you come here a moment?_

 

He smiled at that, absentmindedly. Then, without thinking, answered.

 

**_Marcus K._ **

 

_Yes. You're sure you don't need anything?_

 

He asked, and waited. After what felt like a lifetime she answered.

 

**_Abby G._ **

 

 _Can you take a no as an answer?_ _I don't need anything._ _Just come here._

 

At that Marcus nodded with himself and didn't answer, stepping outside of his office, his cup of coffee in hand. When he found himself in front of her office though, he stopped, his hand lingering in the air. He swallowed, then knocked.

 

“Come in.” her muffled voice invited him in. He opened the door slowly, as soon as he had started stepping inside, the rich scent of her perfume invaded him, and his tongue turned liquid in a matter of seconds.

 

_Control yourself._

 

He kept his eyes on his feet, until the door was closed at his back. Then he raised them slowly, until he spotted her there. She was sitting at her desk, her eyes fixed on him, the light in the room was low, warm, inviting. She was wearing a black dress that covered her almost completely till the knees, apart from the light neckline on her chest. Her hair shimmered as golden under the orange light around them.

 

“Hi.” he whispered, not really knowing how he was supposed to act, or what he was supposed to say. Abby said nothing, and this was making everything worse. Until she leaned under her desk and took out of it a bottle of a really expensive white wine.

 

“Ok, this is how this is going to work.” she said, opening the bottle slowly. “I can't talk to you more than just few moments without feeling the need to rip you apart. So, I'm gonna use this to help me behave.” she murmured, taking the bottle in hand, standing up. “Have a seat.” she said, gesturing toward the couch.

 

Marcus blinked and did as she asked, sitting down, wondering where she was going to place herself, and of course she took the spot at his side, turning her torso so that she could face him. Then she raised the bottle toward her lips and took a long sip, closing her eyes, sighing out.

 

“Better.” she whispered, still eyes closed, her shoulders started to relax, her muscles melted under her skin. Marcus took a sip from his coffee, closing his eyes, trying to clear his mind. “Don't be silly Kane.” she said, handing him the bottle. “There's no fun if I do this alone.” her words seemed more an order than a suggestion. He put his mug down on the floor at that, and took the bottle.

 

“You think we should drink here? Isn't it against the rules?” he asked, looking at her briefly, sniffing the expensive alcohol. Abby smirked.

 

“You should know by now how I like to brake the rules.” she murmured, and at that he swallowed down a great amount of wine, closing his eyes, sighing out.

 

“This thing is good.” he whispered to the glass bottle. Abby took it back.

 

“Of course it is.” she said, taking another sip herself. “I drink just good wine.” she added, while her tongue darted out to clean her lips. Then she smiled, and Marcus blinked, realizing he had been staring at her lips the entire time. When he looked at her in the eyes again, she was tilting her head, her eyes dark.

 

“What you said to me was evil.” she whispered, and Marcus bowed his head in shame.

 

“I know.” he whispered, taking the bottle she was offering him. “I shouldn't have said those things about you and your husband, it wasn't my right to do so. I'm an asshole.” he said. Abby started nodding at that, then pursed her lips.

 

“But don't worry, he can't punch the shit out of you anyway.” she said, at that Marcus turned toward her, she looked... sad. He felt a pang in his chest. “He's dead.” she whispered, and the way those words came out of her lips, made him feel even worse.

 

“Abby...” he started saying, but she stopped him, raising a hand and shaking her head.

 

“Don't feel pity for me Kane. He died five years ago, I got all the pity of this world already. Besides... You didn't know.” she shrugged, but he could see the way she was chewing at the inside of her cheek.

 

“I am still sorry. Not just for your loss... I'm sorry because I am an asshole, and you didn't deserve my treatment.” he said, his hands squeezing the bottle in his hands. Abby at that raised an eyebrow and nodded, her eyes lost on the floor.

 

“I don't know about that. I had been kind of a bitch.” she said, and at that her lips curved into a smirk. “I mean... Sometimes I argued with you just for fun.” she whispered, leaning toward him, as if they were kids and she wanted to share a secret. Marcus smiled shyly at that and offered her the bottle.

 

“So you weren't always really angry at me?” he asked, Abby took a sip and shook her head, chuckling softly.

 

“No. But I still think you should change some things over here.” she added with a serious tone. Then smiled, genuinely, and his heart melted a bit at that sight. “Still... you are not an asshole, I mean... not all the time.” she added with a nod. Marcus at that smiled and chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“And you are not an evil bitch.” he whispered, at that Abby tilted her head.

 

“I'm not?” she asked, an amused smirk coloring her face. Marcus shook his head, smiling softly.

 

“Not at all.” he murmured, “Well… not all the time at least.” he added eventually. At that Abby stopped smiling, her face melted a bit, her eyes traveled down from his eyes, to his lips, his chin, then she shook her head and withdrew a little.

 

“We started all of this in the wrong way.” she said, looking at the door of her office. Marcus nodded.

 

“Yeah, probably you are right.” he whispered, at that Abby raised an eyebrow and kicked him on the elbow with one foot.

 

“Say that again!” she joked, and Marcus shook his head.

 

“You are right.” he said, looking her in the eyes. Abby bit at her lower lip, chuckling.

 

“Yes I am!” she said while raising the bottle to her lips, drinking slowly from it. “You know what we should do?” she asked, while standing up, finding her balance almost immediately. Then was when he noticed she wasn't wearing her heels anymore, her bare feet were quiet on the wooden floor of her office.

 

“What?” he asked, leaning on his elbows. Abby chuckled with herself and positioned herself in front of him, one hand holding the bottle of wine, the other one stretch toward him.

 

“Hi, I'm Abby Griffin and sometimes I am an evil bitch.” she said, her voice serious, her lips were turning into a smile though. Marcus smirked and stood up, taking her hand.

 

“Hi, I'm Marcus Kane and more than just sometimes, I'm an asshole.” he said. At that Abby laughed, and her shoulders followed the rhythm of her voice, shaking and trembling. Then she hummed, biting at her lower lip, her eyes were slightly foggy, and he realized she was starting to get tipsy.

 

She sighed then and walked back to the couch, sitting down, Marcus observed her while she adjusted herself on the cushions. “Wanna join me?” she asked him, and the sound of her voice was suddenly well too inviting. He said nothing and approached her, sitting down at her side.

 

She offered him the bottle of wine and he took a small sip from it, feeling the way the liquid burned a path down his throat, a wave of dizziness invaded his mind, he sighed, feeling a shiver running down his spine. It was then when he realized it wasn't the alcohol, but it was her hand, that was slowly stroking a random spot on his back.

 

He didn't know how he was supposed to act at that, so he staid still on his spot, looking straight in front of him. Abby took a long sip and seemed to not even realizing what she was doing. They staid quiet for a while, until she turned to him and smiled.

 

“You're not that bad when you are silent.” she said, then pursed her lips. “Or maybe is because I am tipsy, I don't know yet, but I like it.” she joked, smirking. Marcus at tat smiled and hummed.

 

“Yeah, the feeling is mutual.” he said, and Abby smiled, sipping again from the white wine. Her hand had never once stopped stroking that same random spot on his back, sending shivers all over his spine, forcing him to swallow hard.

 

“Do you have a wife?” she asked suddenly, her eyes traveled back on him. Marcus shook his head.

 

“No. Never got married.” he whispered, Abby smiled, then nodded, looking at the bottle on her lap.

 

“I see.” she whispered, taking another sip, her eyes getting foggier and foggier, her eyelids seemed heavier with every sip she took. Then was when she turned again and smiled. “Have you ever fell in love?” she asked, leaning on the couch, her honey colored hair fell from her shoulder, she stroked them with one hand.

 

Marcus didn't have to think about it too much and answered immediately. “No.” he said, and felt a weird kind of pang in his heart, as if his words were true... but not completely. Abby nodded.

 

“It's a shame.” she whispered, her fingertips dancing from the lip of the bottle to the neck, mapping its glassy shape, stroking and circling with care. “Falling in love is the most beautiful thing in the world.”  her smile was nostalgic, her eyes weren't looking at him, she was traveling into a personal memory. He leaned on the couch himself, mimicking her position.

 

“I was so happy when I first realized I was in love.” she said, biting at her lower lip. “He was so kind, so funny. He loved to talk, and that was a rare thing for a young boy.” she said, looking at him as to say, “ _I know you didn't talk that much twenty years ago.”_ He smiled and she leaned her head on the couch, his hand few inches from her hair now.

 

“He liked to read, and to walk. We spent months in the park outside our University. Walking, talking about everything and nothing.” she smiled kindly, her eyes traveled from his face to the floor. “Jacob, this was his name, was a kind boy. My mother was in love with him.” she chuckled. “She liked him, because he knew how to behave when he was around them, he knew how to talk to them, how to make other like him. Everybody liked Jake.” she whispered, her eyes landed on her fingers, while she toyed with the bottle lip.

 

“He was kind, always there to help. I loved the way he wanted to help the entire world.” she licked her lips. “He knew how to make me feel good, safe, protected.” her words were soft and low, stroking the silence with care. Marcus was quiet, completely absorbed into her words. His fingers had started to travel closer to her honey strands without warning, but neither seemed to notice or care.

 

“He thought I was the tough one, he always said I didn't need him, because I was a strong girl.” she chuckled with herself, shaking her head. “He didn't know I was scared to death whenever he wasn't around.” she whispered, looking at him again. “When you trust someone that much, you start to depend on him, and this is scary.” she said, biting at her nails.

 

Marcus said nothing, while his fingers started to stroke one of her strand, it felt soft and silky under his touch. “But he was always there, whenever I needed him the most. He never once left me alone.” she said, and then her soft smile faded. “Except that day when he went to work and never came back of course.” she sighed, closing her eyes, taking a sip of wine.

 

“I shouldn't be talking about my dead husband, sorry.” she whispered. Marcus shook his head.

 

“It's ok Abby.” he whispered, at his words she looked at him and smiled softly again.

 

“I like it when you call me Abby.” she whispered, and he knew then that this was heading into the wrong way.

 

Or was it the right one?

 

He couldn't say, but surely he couldn't let it happen now, not like this, not here. But Abby seemed to not care that much about what she was saying, or the way she was looking at him. She seemed to not notice the way her presence was affecting him, or maybe she had noticed, but didn't care.

 

“Abby is a beautiful name.” he said, and at that she smiled and hummed.

 

“Yeah it is. Yours too isn't that bad.” she whispered, and leaned a little forward. “Marcus...” she whispered, at the sound of his name coming from her tipsy lips, he shivered, but tried to hide it as best as he could.

 

“Thanks. I'll inform my mother.” he tried to joke, Abby smirked softly, and leaned a little more.

 

“Yeah, do that.” her whisper was rough now, her voice low, her eyes dark. Marcus was starting to feel dizzy. She was so close now that he could define every detail of her face. Details he had never once got the chance to see. The way some wrinkles adorned her chocolate brown eyes, or the way the corner of her lips pointed down instead of up. The incredible length of her eyelashes, and how they moved whenever she blinked.

 

“You're staring.” she whispered suddenly, and Marcus blinked, clearing his throat.

 

“Sorry.” he whispered, withdrawing immediately. Abby at that blinked in confusion, he stood up. “Is late, we should go back home, aren't you tired? I am tired.” he started to say, his eyes roaming frantically all over the room, trying to not look at her more than necessary. Abby tilted her head, a frown deeply engraved on her forehead.

 

“What's wrong Marcus?” she asked, at the sound of his name he had to close his eyes to prevent his heart to jump in his chest.

 

It was _ridiculous_ how much she was affecting him now.

 

“Nothing, I'm fine. You're fine?” he asked, knowing he was just trying to keep wasting more time as possible. But Abby knew better already, and she got up, leaving the bottle on the floor.

 

She approached him slowly. “What are you afraid of exactly?” she asked him, her voice a warm whisper that teased the tip of his nose. She was so close that her rich scent invaded him, the touch of alcohol was trapped inside of it, making him dizzy.

 

“Nothing.” he whispered, Abby raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. “Many things.” he corrected himself. At that Abby tilted her head and hummed, her hand was suddenly on his chest, traveling over the black buttons, her nails sparkling under the warm light.

 

“I see...” she whispered, her eyes following the path of her touch. His heart was hammering now, his skin prickling, his mouth dry, he swallowed.

 

“Abby...” he warned her, his whisper low and guttural. Abby looked up at him, tilting her head.

 

“What?” she whispered, and he could tell she was much more sober than what he had thought, and he didn't want this to go into the wrong way, because this was _definitely_ the wrong way.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying to mask his loss of breath with a chuckle. Abby smirked, her eyes looking at him mischievously.

 

“Nothing.” she said, her lips were dangerously close now. “I'm just looking at you.” she whispered, and at that her eyes landed on his lips. He had started to let a full beard grow on his chin, and her hand traveled to it, stroking it slowly. “I like your new _friend_.” she joked, and the warmth of her breath made him shiver once again.

 

“Thanks.” he whispered, his eyes were stuck on her lips now, and he couldn't find a way to tear them away. Abby noticed, because suddenly her soft smile turned into a deeper and teasing smirk.

 

“I like many things about you to be honest.” she said, he closed his eyes and swallowed.

 

“Abby you should stop.” he hissed, trying to sound stern, but he sounded just pleading, and needy, terribly needy. Abby leaned a little bit forward.

 

“Why?” she asked, and at that pressed her forehead against his. “We are just two tipsy adults, talking in a quiet office, nothing wrong is happening.” she said, her eyes fluttered closed, she smiled. “You smell good Marcus.” she whispered.

 

“You smell good too.” he couldn't help but add, at that she bit at her lower lip, he could see it because he was staring at her mouth insistently now.

 

“Thank you.” she whispered, withdrawing a bit, her arms were wrapped around his neck now, her fingers toyed with some of his black thick hair. “I like it too.” she whispered, leaning once again, her eyes fixed on his lips. “Can I ask you something?” she whispered, and Marcus cleared his throat, nodding, not trusting his voice.

 

“You haven't kiss me yet because you think I don't want to... or because you don't like me enough?” she said, her eyes traveling into his. Marcus closed his eyes, his hands started brushing against her waist, the need to wrapped them around it was killing him.

 

“I don't think I should.” he found the courage to say. Abby nuzzled her nose against his.

 

“Why? I want you to kiss me Marcus.” she whispered, at that he clenched his jaw, his tongue was water, his heart was hammering frantically.

 

“Please Abby, don't say that.” he hissed, at that she pushed herself a little closer, forcing him to suppress a groan, her womb was pressing on his crotch and it was almost too much to handle.

 

“Kiss me Marcus.” she whispered, and he was starting to lose it. “Please.” she hissed through her teeth, at that she forced him to look at her in the eyes, her dark stare flashed him her question once again. He wanted to, oh he really wanted to, but he didn't know if he could stop after that.

 

“Abby I...” then was when she huffed in frustration and leaned forward, closing the gap between them once and for all, silencing his words, his thoughts, the entire world.

 

And wasn't it glorious? She tasted as expensive wine and morning coffee. She tasted as soft spring grass and drops of rain. She tasted heavenly, as a forbidden dream and a welcoming bonfire. She tasted as everything he could ask for, and even more. Her tongue darted out suddenly, forcing him to moan, she pressed herself more against him, and his hands couldn't wait any longer and squeezed her tiny waist.

 

Her muscles were stretching, her bones were shivering, her heart was pulsing in every inch of her body, reverberating from her chest to her stomach. He deepened the kiss and she sighed, smiling, at the sound his body reacted, scooping her up with violence, she didn't complain at that, on the contrary, she moaned even louder.

 

She secured her legs around his waist, and his hands squeezed the soft flesh on her hips, at that she bit at his lower lip, forcing a groan out of his throat.

 

“Marcus...” she hissed in his mouth, and at that he pushed her on the couch, she chuckled under his weight, while he kept _devouring_ her lips.

 

“God Abby, we should stop.” he said, his words muffled by her soft lips. She shook her head, while her hands started traveling inside of his locks.

 

“No, we should keep going.” she whispered, moving her lips over his cheek, biting at his beard, chuckling with herself when he groaned.

 

“I don't know if I can stop Abby.” he said, while his body started shivering under her touch. She  sucked at his pulse point, drawing a deep guttural moan from his throat.

 

“I don't want you to stop, ever again.” she whispered against his skin, her tongue darted out, licking and teasing his sensitive spot. He growled and then forced her up again, his hands stroked her cheeks, he forced her to look him in the eyes.

 

“I don't want this to sound in the wrong way but... I can't make it work as just a one time thing.” he said, his eyes traveling all over her features. She smiled shyly.

 

“We can do that again, you know?” she said, chuckling. But the look on his face, forced her to fell quiet once again, and she parted her lips. “Oh...” she whispered, realization settling in. “I don't know what this is Marcus... but I'm not ready yet to name it.” she whispered, her hands stroking his beard. Marcus shook his head.

 

“I don't want you to name it, I don't want to force you to do anything.” he said, Abby smiled softly at that, kissing the tip of his nose.

 

“You aren't forcing me to do nothing, I want to do it.” she whispered, her hot breath traveling from his cheeks to his eyelids. “I don't want this to be just rough drunk sex, I am not that kind of woman.” she said, without ever stopping kissing him. “But we have to be careful on how we are gonna name it. We should just enjoy it till is here.” she whispered, ending her speech on his lips, pressing her last words onto them, making him shiver.

 

“I want you.” she whispered, her eyes searching for him. “Do you want me?” she asked, and Marcus nodded, then shook his head, then parted his lips, his eyes were almost glassy with tears now.

 

“So damn much you don't even know Abby.” he said, and at that she smiled, sucking at his lower lip.

 

“Then take me Marcus, take me now, take me completely.” she whispered, and her words get lost into his lips when he started kissing her again.

  


….

 

She was desperately beautiful when she squirmed and whimpered under his touch. The way her body reacted at his kisses and at his words, the way she kept her eyes close to focus on her pleasure, the way her lips parted whenever a new moan grew into her lungs.

 

Her hands were warm and soft, her creamy skin was delicate, it was as liquid amber under the orange light of her office, her caramelized hair were a soft silky cascade that prickled and teased his nose whenever he nuzzled into them. The way she bit at her lower lips, swallowing hard whenever his hands touched intimate spots over her body, was mesmerizing.

 

When he dared to push himself southern, and found her warm core, he also discovered that Abby Griffin liked to be loud. The moan that escaped her lips sounded as heaven bells, and the way her hands gripped fiercely at his hair, as to demand him to never stop, was arousing as nothing else he had ever felt.

 

Marcus had made sex in many ways, rough, sweet, angry, sad. But what was going on here now, with Abby under his body, shivering and gasping whenever he touched her, was something he had never experienced.

 

It wasn't simple sex, it wasn't just a relief for the body, it was a connection, as if they were meant to do this, as if they were meant to be together like this, till the end of time. The way her body fitted perfectly under him, the way he could draw out of her dozens of different sounds, making her smile when she thought he wasn't looking.

 

He loved the way her body reacted at him, he loved the way he could make her feel, he loved the way she was letting him take care of her pleasure, allowing him access on her body, in her forbidden places, touching, sucking, licking, stroking every inch of herself.

 

She was allowing him to take everything of her, and he was getting lost into the sensation of her under him. She was _intoxicating,_ as the finest wine he had ever drank, as the sweetest cake he had ever tasted. She was as the heaven everyone were always talking about. She was as the highest peak he would ever reach in his life.

 

She was gorgeous, and she was his, all his. He didn't know if it was just for one night, or for his entire life. He didn't know if in the morning she would have been the same Abby as always, or if she was going to be different, offering him more of her soft smiles, looking at him in the same way she was looking at him now.

 

He couldn't say what was going to happen, but he knew he had to make out the best of what was happening now. And he did.

 

With every stroke he tried to make her feel the more he could, with every kiss he tried to make her believe how he wanted her, how he was in desperate need of her. And when his touch reached her core, from the inside, he tried to be gentle but passionate, sweet but hard enough to make her arch her back.

 

Her body was mesmerizing, and she was surprising, every time she gasped or moaned, he felt closer to get the best of her, and every time she gave him something more to see, something more to know. She was beautiful, and he told her, many times, over and over again.

 

He whispered it on the soft skin of her neck, on the sweet lips of her mouth, into the warm wetness between her thighs. And she laughed and smiled, chuckling and moaning, blessing him with every sound.

 

When she came at last, crying out with pure pleasure, she forced him to look at her once again, and she kissed him, swallowing her juice from his lips, toying with his beard, nuzzling in the crook of his neck.

 

He wanted to give her more, he wanted to give her everything he could. But Abby decided it was time for her to give him something. And so her tongue started to dance on his body. His muscles shivered with every touch of her fingers, her hands were warm and delicate, but also strong and possessive.

 

Her lips were wet and soft, her tongue was frantic and slow, as he wanted it to, following the rhythm of his heavy breaths. Her arms were everywhere around him, her legs were slim and strong around his waist, her lips were mapping his chest, making him tremble and melt under her touch.

 

Marcus that night discovered many things about Abby. He discovered the way she liked to be touched, or where she licked to be kissed. He discovered how she wanted him to lick, and how much strength he could use to not hurt her.

 

He discovered how sweet her laugh was when she blushed as a schoolgirl, and how indeed adorable she could be when he whispered her she was beautiful. He discovered she was shy but also confident, and he saw it when she had slipped out of her dress, and had showed him her naked body, her chin raised, proud shimmering in her eyes.

 

She was gorgeous, and she knew it. But when his hands had started traveling all over her bare skin, she had closed her eyes, and was a delicate woman once again, sensible at every touch of his fingers, capable of melt under his touch. He liked her breasts, soft and sweet, they bounced when she moved, and they were delicate under his teeth.

 

He liked her butt, soft but toned, strong muscles covered in soft skin, and he liked to kiss and bite, drawing moans and chuckles from her. He discovered also how easy was for him to turn her on again and again, making her eyes go dark and her lips part slowly. He loved that look on her, that look he knew was meant for him only.

 

He loved to see her biting shyly at her lower lip when he looked at her with a smile, but also he loved when she was biting passionately at it, while lost into following her own climax. He discovered how ticklish she was, and she discovered how he was a swell.

 

She was able to learn fast, and her hands seemed to listen to his body carefully, following unspoken desires, knowing where to go, how to do it. She was able to melt him and make him harder than ever with just one kiss, her tongue danced perfectly on his skin, and her body knew almost better than him how to make him feel good.

 

They made sex, they made love, they didn't know what that was, but they enjoyed it till the last second. Kissing and marking promises over each other's skin. Abby didn't know if she wanted to do it again or not, he didn't know if they were meant to end here or to last forever. They didn't ask themselves where this was going, and if they would ever have the chance to find it out. They simply enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night.

 

When she fell asleep in his arms, after the longest amount of orgasms he had ever been able to give, he kissed her forehead, she smiled, and he closed his eyes. His arms wrapped tightly around her, his hands warm and hot over her creamy and sweaty skin.

 

When Marcus get lost into his sleep, every each one of his “ _What ifs”_ were gone, silenced by the rhythmical beating of Abby's heart against his chest.

 


End file.
